The Chosen Ones
by layaboo
Summary: Caroline was living a normal life, captain of the Cheerleading team, hot boyfriend, her two brothers and two besties by her side. Taking a walk in the woods, Caroline discover something that changes her life forever. Main pairings: Klaroline, KENNET, Kalijah, Stebekah , Delena. I might do smut but nothing to graphic!;)
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen Ones

AUTHORS NOTE

This is the last book I will make until done with my story Forever Endless Love.

All human except for Mikaelsons. (For now.)

* * *

"Happy birthday Caroline." Katherine and Bonnie shrieked as their best friend Caroline sat beside them.

"You guys are so sweet. It must of taken you hours to decorate my locker." Katherine looked at Bonnie wondering what Caroline was talking about.

"We didn't do anything to your locker." Bonnie said.

"We'll if you guys didn't do anything to my locker, than who did?"

"That would be me actually." Tyler said sliding into the seat behind Caroline.

"Babe, omg thank you." Caroline exclaimed reaching over his desk and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I don't mean to brag but I put my blood, sweat, and tears in that masterpiece." Caroline chuckled. Turning around in her seat she watched as her brother and Elena strolled in.

Katherine tensed up as Elena walked past her. Playing with her hair she ignored her twin sister  
stare.

"So who's trying out for cheer this season?" Matt asked trying to ease the tension.

"We'll we all know Caroline is trying out." Bonnie said giggling.

"She better. I need my good luck charm out there rooting for me." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"How about you Elena, are you trying out?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I might."

"That's if she makes it." Katherine snapped. Before Elena could say anything snooty back, Mr. Saltzman walked in.

* * *

When the bell rung, signaling first period was over, Elena jumped up from her seat and rushed out of class.

"Elena, hey wait up. You okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't i be." Elena muttered slowing down. Not believing a single word, Caroline pulled Elena over to the side.

"Let me guess? Katherine?"

"Who else? But this is your day. How do you feel to be finally eighteen?" Elena said starting to feel like her preppy self again.

"Great. Actually Stefan made me breakfast in bed while Damon singing happy birthday in the background. So it started off great."

"So, um how is Stefan?"

"He's good. He's writing again. So thats good sign. So you coming to my birthday party tonight?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean the last time I was ther-"

"Elena, you are coming. No ifs and no buts. Got it?!"

"Okay, drill sergeant." Elena said smirking.

"Seven O' clock! I better see you with a gift."

"Of course. How else would I enter your birthday party?" Laughing Caroline ran to her next class.

"Truth or Dare Matt?" Katherine asked smiling evilly at him.

"Um, I'm going to take the high road and say Dare."

"Okay, I dare you do a body shot on the birthday girl. Well, if Tyler doesn't mind?" All eyes were on Tyler who too busy draining another bottle if bourbon.

"You got thirty seconds Donavan." He mumbled. Caroline scoffed. Lying down on the table, Caroline pulled her white off the shoulder top off showing her studded bra.

"Isn't that mine?" Katherine huffed.

"Kat, everything that has sparkles on it, is not yours... But yes this is yours." Everybody chuckled at Caroline's response.

Before Stefan could pour vodka all over Caroline's belly, the doorbell ranged.

"Um, Care were you expecting anyone else?" Sitting back up Caroline pulled her shirt back over her head.

"Um, unless Elena changed her mind from bailing in me. Bonnie take my spot. I'm going to see who's at the door." Shrugging her shoulders, Bonnie took Caroline's spot and felt Matt's warm tongue lapping up the vodka off her belly,

Fixing her hair, Caroline opened the door, letting the cool air welcoming her.

"Hello, hello." Sighing, Caroline closed the door, but something caught her eye. A medium size box sat on her porch. Bending down, Caroline opened the box. Inside was a note and a sapphire heart shape necklace.

"Care, it's time for gifts. What's holding you up?" Katherine asked.

"Somebody left me something. Can you read the note please?"

"Okay, it says Happy Birthday Caroline, your true destiny awaits. Ooh sounds freaky."

"Got that right."

"Care, Kat, it's time for Karaoke!" Damon yelled from the living room.

"Let's go, before my brother embarrass hisself." Caroline muttered closing the door and placing the box on the counter. Not noticing green eyes watching then from the woods

"Care what the hell?" Elena said marching up to her at the Cheerleading stand for there Carwash.

"Elena, in so happy you made it. You are on scrubbing duty with Brittany. Here you go." Caroline said handing her a towel and a blue bucket.

"Care, I didn't tryout for cheer. So I'm not on this committee. You said you understood."

"Yeah, I lied. It's one thing to not try out for cheer, than other thing not going to your best friends birthday party."

"Care, it was Jeremy, he's been taking it hard every since the accident okay. He needed me."

"News flash Elena, that was two years ago, when my mother left after my dad became a gay, I accepted it. Long as the money kept rolling in and I had my brothers by my side I was good. So suck it up."

"Really Care, really? Your parents left, you can still visit them, my parents are in the ground, where rats won't even shit on. I see your really trying to work on becoming sensitive to people feelings.

"Elena, I'm sorry. You know me, I say stuff at the heat of the moment. Lets just forget about and I'll let you let you handle the money." Caroline said smiling.

"Forget it." Elena huffed walking away.

Sighing, Caroline asked Spencer to take her spot.

"Hey Bonnie, can you clean the pavement please?" Spencer asked walking up to her.

"Um who put you in charge?" Bonnie snapped she was not in the mood to talk to Spencer. After Caroline's party, she stayed up all night listening to her Grams telling she was a witch.

"We'll, I am Co-captain of the cheer team and since Caroline put me in charge, you have to listen to me. So do it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She was so sick of Spencer and her know-it-all attitude. Every since she beat her from becoming the co-captain of the cheer team, she kept rubbing It in Bonnie's face. Bonnie swore if she prances around again in her face, She will-

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" Stefan yelled jerking Bonnie out of her trance.

"Omg, did- did I do this?" Bonnie asked noticing the fire in front if her.

"I-I don't know." Stefan mumbled not believing a sweet girl as Bonnie could create such a thing.

"D-don't tell anyone." Bonnie said. Grams always said she was a witch, but she never actually thought she really was.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Caroline muttered, walking in the woods. Today couldn't get any worse, the fight with Tyler over the text message she got from Brad, who she didn't even know he had her number. Than the fight with Elena. Ugh!

Not watching where she was going, she tripped and fell down some stairs.

"Great." Caroline mumbled. Wearing a pink lace ruffle bikini with black shorts and pink flip flops was not good for taking a walk in the woods.

Getting up from her uncomfortable position, Caroline glanced around the room. Cobwebs in the corner, chains on the wall, where am I? Walking deeper in the area Caroline saw four coffins. Being curious as always, Caroline opened the first coffin.

In the coffin was a handsome man with a dagger in his heart. On the dagger read Elijah.

"Am I being punk'd? Caroline said poking the man.

"Okay think Caroline, in a situation like this, what should I do?" Shrugging her shoulders, she ripped out the knife.

What's the worse thing that could happen? Walking to the second one, there laid a blonde girl who looked like Caroline's age. Her name was Rebekah. Doing the same as the first one, she opened the third one.

He favored the first one but had a playful smirk on his face like he was thinking a cruel plan and the most cutest dimple in his chin. Doing the same as the other two, Caroline eead the dagger. His name was Kol. It fit him perfectly for some weird reason. Caroline thought as she walked to the fourth one. Caroline slowly opened it. Letting the suspension creep in Caroline finally looked down at the young man.

The first thing she notice was his raspberry full lips. His blonde hair touched his shoulders. His name was Niklaus. Odd name for a handsome man. Undaggering him, Caroline thought about giving the daggers to Damon. Who had a collection of knifes up in his room, that he inherited from dad before he left.

Feeling a light touch on her shoulders, Caroline whipped around, her blonde braids smacking her in the face.

"Excuse, me ma'am, but what century is this?"


	2. Just Plain Weird

Chapter Two the chosen Ones

Caroline screamed. Twisting the strangers arm, she took deep breaths before looking up to see the same person that was in the first coffin.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Kol said sitting up.

"What is going on?" An annoyed Klaus asked dusting hisself off."

"I smell dinner." Rebekah said jumping out of her coffin.

"Now Rebekah, she was nice enough to undagger us. I'm sure we can forget about her b-blood." Elijah said noticing the fresh blood running down her leg. Following his gaze, Caroline notice the small gash on her waist.

Looking back up, she saw the four originals faces change to their true identity. Terrified, Caroline started walking back and bumped into somebody. Turning around she saw Paige Halliwell. A crazy woman who lives in the woods.

Damon said if she wasn't always crazy until she found out she was related to the Halliwells.

"Run Caroline, run for your life." Pushing her toward the back way, Paige looked back at the monsters in front of her. Throwing vervain on them. She told a few quick spells, that would buy Caroline time to get home.

* * *

"Stefan! Damon! Something weird just happened!" Caroline screamed slamming the door of the Salvaltor home.

I'm in here!" Stefan yelled placing the home phone on the receiver. He been trying to call Bonnie ever since the incident.

"Stefan, this might sound weird but, Im pretty sure, i just saw a vampire."

"Caroline are you feelin- Omg Caroline, your bleeding!" Stefan yelled rushing to his little sisters aid.

"Oh, yea. I fell." Caroline said falling down on the couch. Grabbing the Kleenex box, Stefan cleaned up the dried up blood.

"Ouch." Caroline said jumping away from Stefan's touch.

"Sorry Care, but this might leave an ugly scar." Stefan said placing a gauze over the wound. Not noticing a bright glow coming from his hand and healing Caroline's wound.

"Great. I can scratch being a model off the list. But you did hear me when I said I saw vampires?"

"I think you need to got to bed. Okay." Stefan said closing the first aid kit.

"Stefan, I know that look. It was that same look when I told you I was going to give Katherine a piece of my mind when I was six and she stole my bracelet. I'm not crazy! Okay I know what I saw."

"And I believe you. Trust me." Stefan said reminiscing about what happen at the Carwash.

"Whatever. If you don't believe I'll prove it to you. Well, After I take this nap."Caroline muttered walking up the stairs.

Opening the door to her room, Caroline flopped down on her queen sized bed. Her room was her dream ever since she was little. Finally convincing Damon it was worth the money, Caroline decorated it herself.

A white desk that took up an entire wall. A window seat filled with pillows she made with her mother when she was young. A modern pink plush chair in the corner beside her mini bookcase. A walk in closet. Filled with endless dresses, shoes, jewelry etc.

Than her white dresser that was across from her bed. With makeup perfectly assign by color in rows.

Flopping down her bed, Caroline fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Bonnie what are you doing here?" Bonnie let out a small cry.

"What's happening to me?" Grams sighed. She knew this day would come regardless the Mikaelsons wake up or not. But now that they awaken she one knew her granddaughter had to save those tears. Ushering Bonnie inside she explained the best she could.

"So I'm not the only person thats going through this?" Bonnie asked sipping her tea.

"Yes. You guys were all picked by the prophecy to kill the originals."

"Why us grams? We're just kids?"

"Bonnie, you were going to become a witch anyway. Sweetheart. That's just in our bloodline. Now the others their powers have to be triggered. Especially the chosen ones to kill the originals. There's four of them, which means there's four of you."

"How would I know who's mine to kill?" Bonnie asked setting her cup down on the coffee table.

"Oh, you'll know when you see him or her. Trust me you'll know." Bonnie didn't know which problem was scary. Becoming a witch or the chosen one?

* * *

"What's wrong mother, you don't seem happy to see us." Rebekah smirked looking around In her mothers lair. Obviously the Underworld hasn't changed very much.

Esther was speechless. How could this happen? How much time did she have, before the hunters start receiving their powers?

"Mother you look a little pale, cat got your tongue." Kol said with out looking up from the mirror, which he been staring at his reflection for the past few minutes.

"This can't be happening. No no. Sam go contact Mikael. Now." Esther said still not believing the sight in front of her.

Before Sam could disappear behind the door, Klaus grabbed him in a flash.

"I'm sorry Sam, but it looks like you died trying." Klaus mumbled watching as Sams body turn hard as ice. Dropping him, the ground swallowed him up, taking him to hell.

"Guys, we talked about this. We're not killing anybody until we get the answers we need." Elijah said, Strolling in the room, wearing one of his famous suits. Sometimes Esther wondered how Elijah could be one of The Originals. The most ruthless feared of all. But not for long.

"You want answers. Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Why dagger us mother? I mean why kill your own kids?" Rebekah asked feeling rage run through her veins.

"Remember Bekah, get any hotter, you will burn this entire room." Kol muttered feeling the heat coming off his sister.

"I did it to save you." Ether muttered running her hands through her strawberry blonde hair.

"From what mother? You made us invincible. We're immortal. The only thing that can kill us is that white oak tree, which we burned. So tell us mother? Huh?" Klaus yelled.

"When I made you, there was a few glitches. You can't go anywhere in the sun without your rings, can't touch a certain flower and the biggest one all, you guys each have a personal vampire hunter that has the power to kill you."

"What are you talking about mother?" Elijah asked.

"When I made you, I needed all the power I could handle. Which meant along some of the Bennets and the Halliwells. And that how are worlds divided and the underworld started. Not only did I fall in love with a powerful demon, your father, i crossed the line between good and bad. And cursing me, they cursed you guys with a vampire hunter to kill you. Daggering you was the only way to keep you safe. Undaggering you could put y'all life's in danger.

* * *

"Somebody, Anybody!? Please help me!" Caroline screamed running in the forest. It was like a maze but no way out.

"Caroline."

"Hello?" She whispered following the British accent that sent goosebumps on her arms. It was him. From the coffin, Caroline could tell from the outline of his body. Expect, his hair wasn't longer anymore. Shorter and curler.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Caroline asked waiting for him to come out and reveal hisself.

"Would you like to see who I am?"

"Yes." Caroline quivered. Caroline felt a breeze around her, than a hand pulling her blonde curls to the side, exposing her neck.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"We'll, I think it's obviously love, I want your blood."

Caroline jerked up out of her dream. Sweat trickled down her face like hot salty tears. Climbing out of her bed, Caroline heard some kind of ringing in her ears. It was like chimes, or bells, or the doorbell that keeps ringing.

"Is anybody going to answer that? Hello?" Caroline yelled still sitting down on her bed. No answer. Tiptoeing downstairs she entered the living room. She saw Stefan laying down on the couch with his cell phone and house phone in hand. Sighing she pulled the quilt over him. Kissing his forehead, she ran to the door.

"Okay you can sto-." Caroline opened the door to reveal nobody on there front porch, ringing the doorbell over and over. Looking down she saw a box similar to the first one.

Closing the door with her leg, she opened the box. Instead of another jewelry laying in the box, there was a huge dusty book. Blowing on it Caroline read the tittle.

"The Book Of Shadows." Okay whoever is sending her this stuff, needs to stop. Caroline thought brining the book upstairs. Getting ready for school tomorrow, Caroline looked through her closet. Picking out a black frilly shirt, white skinny jeans and black wedges, Caroline rummaged through her jewelry box. Taking out a white flower clip, she made a mental note to remember to place it in her hair.

Placing the book on her bed she went into the bathroom. Not knowing that the book flipped to a certain page with four very familiar people with the tittle called The Originals.


	3. The Sneak Out

Chapter Three- The Sneak Out

"Okay everybody, ready to go?" Caroline whispered finishing curling her hair.

"Yep. But are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked zipping her jacket.

"Totally. I'm going to prove to you guys what I saw."

"Okay, but why are you and Katherine curling y'all hair?" Bonnie said pulling her dark hair in a ponytail.

"Because you don't know who your going to meet in the woods." Katherine smirked adding some lipgloss to her already glossy pink lips. That's what's I'm afraid of. Bonnie thought. She thought about telling her friends what grams had told her but she didn't know how. She's been avoiding Stefan all night, and she knew it won't be long until Stefan got her cornered.

Throwing on her white tennis, Caroline looked at her outfit in the mirror. She was wearing her white sweatshirt, with her name on it in pink and green with some black tights.

"If we're going to go, we better do it now." Bonnie said opening the window.

"Okay, let's go than." Katherine said smiling.

* * *

" I'm not playing with you Kol, if you have it give it to me now." Rebekah said standing in front of her smirking brother.

"Bekah, for the last freakin time, I don't have your necklace."

"Than where is it?" Rebekah pouted crossing her arms.

"Maybe you left it in that cellar." Elijah suggested walking in the room.

"Mmm.. maybe. Can you guys come with me?"

"Bekah, are you serious?" Kol asked standing up.

"What? I mean the woods is kinda of creepy, if you ask me." Rebekah said defensively.

"Don't worry sister, I'll go with you." Klaus said entering the room.

"We'll count me in, I'm not letting  
You guys have all the fun."

"I guess that means I'm going to." Elijah muttered not trusting his siblings by their selves.

"Okay that settles it, we're going back to where that cellar is."

* * *

Stefan tossed and turned as images flash through his mind. He's been trying to talk to Bonnie, but she keeps shrugging it off, like its the most normal thing to set a car on fire. Than Caroline's wound suddenly disappearing. He needed answers and he needed them now.

Jumping out of the bed, Stefan walked to Caroline's room. Knocking on the door soft, but firm, he waited for the door to open, or Caroline's voice to call out. But nothing happened. Opening the door, Stefan turned on the lights, to see his sister and her two friends were not in the room.

Stefan tried think, where would these girls be going at this time. An idea popped in his head.

FLASHBACK

"Okay, what is that sound?" Stefan said walking downstairs to the kitchen scratching his ear.

"I told you, there was some ringing going on." Caroline said looking at Damon.

"We'll, than why don't I hear anything?" Damon asked not convinced.

"Maybe because all that earwax in your ear." Stefan snickered biting into pop-tart.

"Anyway, like i was telling you, I know what I saw Damon. They were vampires. And when I checked on my wound this morning, it was gone. No scar are nothing."

"Whoa, wait slow down. What do you mean your scar is gone?" Stefan asked sitting down beside Caroline.

"See." Caroline said raising up her shirt. Just like she said, there was no trace or scratch of what they saw last night.

"That's impossible."

"Okay, I think I need to take both of y'all to the nut house to get checked out." Damon said not believing his younger siblings.

"Believe whatever you want, but I know what I saw." Caroline said rinsing off her plate. Grabbing her bag, she walked out the house and hopped in Stefan's car. Stefan followed her.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Caroline asked when they pulled in the parking lot if their school.

"No. Because we both saw you with a big gash on your waist. Lets just try to forget it and move on." Stefan said.

"But I can't. The necklace, the book, vampires, mystery wounds disappear. Stefan that's something you can't forget."

"Care, you don't know if you actually saw vampires."

"I knew it. You didn't believe me anyway. Fine. But I will find out, even if I have to do it myself " Caroline huffed slamming the car door and sliding her black designer glasses over her blue eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

Running to his room, Stefan grabbed his flashlight and ran out the door.

* * *

"Okay Care, you dragged our buts down here, what do you want to show us?" Bonnie mumbled swirling her flashlight around.

"It was right there." Caroline yelled, pointing to the empty space, where the coffins were.

"Sure, okay. Now we know That Caroline needs glasses. Can we go now?" Katherine complained rubbing her eyes.

"I-it was right there. Wait what is this?" Caroline muttered picking up a Silver necklace off the ground.

"Hey that's mine!" A British accent said scaring all three of the girls.

"Wait who the hell are you?" Katherine said stepping up in front of the blonde blue eyed girl.

"Let me introduce ourselves. We're The originals." Klaus said grinning.


	4. The Demon next door Part One

Chapter Four The Demon next door Part One

"The what?" Bonnie said confused.

"The originals, darling, let me guess your grandma didn't tell any stories about us before you went to bed?" Kol mocked. Kol couldn't help but smirk as he watched the Bennett witch process the information. She was a beauty. He admitted. But to bad she had to die.

"You guys are the people from that book and the coffin. Yo- how are you guys alive?"

"That's actually a great question, sweetheart, but lets save the questions for later. Now tell me love what's your power?" Klaus said moving closer to her.

"P-power? What are you talking about?" Caroline said dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb with me, whar is your power?" Klaus asked. Caroline's heart race as Klaus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stay away from my sister." Stefan yelled walking toward them, with Elijah on his heels.

Elijah felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl in front of him looked like an exact replica of Tatia. Same brown eyes, petite figure and playful smirk that always keep you guessing.

Rebekah stared at the dirty blonde head boy as he walked in. His blue-green eyes looked so intense.

"And you are?" Klaus said turning his head.

"Stefan. Her brother. Caroline what were you thinking?"

Ah so this is Caroline. She looked more radiant than ever. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. This was the girl who was supposedly his hunter. She looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, let only kill somebody.

"Yea, um that's thing, I wasn't thinking." Caroline said playing with her hands.

"Mikaelsons, we had a deal, you wouldn't come on my land and I would t come on yours." Paige said Orbing in the room. All the humans gasped.

"We'll, my little sister forgot her necklace and we came back to retrieve it and found something more than we bargain for." Kol said eyeing Bonnie, who had her eyes glued on Paige.

"We'll, be on our way, sorry for the interruption. Lets go." Elijah said sternly.

"One day Paige you might found yourself in the other side and we don't give warnings." Kol snickered walking out the room. Rebekah followed forgetting about her necklace.

Klaus flashed in front of Paige, who didn't move in inch, but kept her head high.

"You managed to dagger us once, but trust me you won't do it again." Looking back at Caroline, Klaus flashed away.

"Okay, what the fuck, is going on?" Katherine yelled.

* * *

"Would you like some more tea?" Paige asked watching the kids fidget in their seats.

"No, but we would like some damn answers." Katherine said sitting her cup down.

"Excuse my friends, language ." Stefan said eyeing Katherine.

"Its fine. I totally understand. Where should I begin? A long time ago, a woman named Esther was born, and she fell in love with a demon named Mikael, they had six kids together, in secret. Nobody knew. Until another witch, who's sees the future and the past, saw the future of The first ever, vampires being created by Esther. Telling the elders, they attacked the underworld, only killing two of their children.  
Outrage, Esther did turn them into vampires and little did we know we caused that. If we didn't attack them, they wouldn't be what they are today.  
The elders made a deal with Esther, to dagger her children or they will be killed by the chosen ones."

"Okay, who's the chosen ones?" Caroline asked looking up from her lap.

"You guys are. You four. You were picked and y'all powers were handed to you when you were babies."

"Why us, why pick us?"

"That part, I don't know. But the elders never make a mistake. And I'm here to guide you to you'd destiny."

" If we're the chosen ones than where are powers?" Katherine asked raising her eyebrows.

"Will, Y'all powers well come when they are ready. Stefan, your powers are already here. Well, your whitelighter power."

"Wait, what?"

"Stefan who do you think caused Caroline's wound to heal? It was you. A whitelighter are the elders helpers to help witches on soon to be whitelighters. But since your a chosen one, your half witch to."

"Wait, what about me?" Caroline asked

"Caroline, you have more than one power. Two witches chosen you and gave you their powers. It will take a lot of an emotion to trigger your power."

"Cool." Caroline said smiling.

"What's my power?" Katherine said folding her arms.

"You sweetheart have the gift of seeing the future and the past."

"That's, it. I don't get no cool active power?"

"I think it's time for you guys to go home. Let me drive you." Paige said looking at her watch.

"Wait before we go, wait happens if we don't kill the Originals?" Bonnie asked getting up from her spot.

"Than the world would be doomed."

* * *

"Is it ready?" A curly red head ask walking downstairs to her basement.

"Yes, sister. It's ready, all we have to do is wait for tonight. That's we're you come in Candace."

"But dad, they are my friends. I can't do this to them." Candace clutching her school books.

"Yes you can, sweetie. All you have to do is ask them to come over. Candace shifted her books to the right side and nodded.

"Now go be a good girl and go. The chosen ones won't know what hit them." The woman said green eyes shining.

* * *

"Ugh!" Caroline said frustrated.

"What's your problem?" Stefan asked walking in the kitchen.

"Theres nothing in here to help me activate my power. And I tried everything." Caroline pouted flipping through the book of shadows.

"Caroline, Paige said it takes time. You'll get it." Stefan reassured.

"But when? The enemy is out there, and I have nothing to protect me with." Caroline whined.

"Protect you from what?" Damon asked opening the refrigerator. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other.

"Uh- head lice, it's going around and I don't want to catch it." Caroline lied getting up from her spot.

"You better hope not, cause I'm not helping you to get those critters out." Damon said pouring hisself a bowl of cinnamon crunch.

"We have to get to school." Stefan picking up his keys. When they were outside, Caroline turned to Stefan.

"How long are we going to keep this from Damon, were not good at hiding anything, some how he always finds out."

"We'll, were going to work very hard to make sure he doesn't." Caroline nodded forgetting all about the book on the counter.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could go to my house. And study, you know over the human body." Finn said looking at Katherine.

"That sounds tempting." Katherine said playing with his hair. Leaning into kiss him, Katherine felt tug on her pulling her away.

"Sorry, Finn, but I need your girlfriend real quick." Caroline said looking back at a shocked Finn.

"Okay where's the fire?" Katherine huffed as they walked to Caroline's locker.

"Him." Caroline said looking over her shoulder at a group of people surrounded by Kol.

"What are they doing here?" Katherine asked crossing her arms and leaning back on the lockers.

"Excuse me, buts that's my locker." Rebekah said looking at Katherine like she was an insect, that needed to be squashed quickly.

"Did you hear something Caroline?" Katherine said completely ignoring her.

"You know what Kat, how bout you go grab us some seats, and I be there in a sec." Caroline said cautiously.

"Sure." Katherine batted her long thick eyelashes at Rebekah and shoulder checked her.

"Opps, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Katherine smirked, batting her eyelashes.

Rebekah clenched her fist. Breathing in slowly, she placed in her combo.

Caroline felt uneasy, being beside Rebekah, she looked like somebody you don't want to meet with in a dark alley. Switching out her books Caroline kept sneaking glances at Rebekah, who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Tell your friend to watch her back, because if she wants a war, trust me,she'll get one, one that she wont forget. Slamming her locker, she walked to the direction she was headed. History.

Caroline gulped.

* * *

"Go, go, yes!" Damon yelled shooting up from his spot and pumping his fist in the air. He was watching a game of football in the living room.

Leaning back in his chair, Something caught Damon's eye. The book Caroline was thumping through, this morning. Usually he would dismiss it and go back to his game, but what dose Caroline need with gargantuan book like that?

Walking over to it, Damon opened the book and flipped thorough the first few pages.

"Weidgo, Furie, Belthzor, what teh hell is this?" Before Damon could flip the next page, something hit him in the back of the head.

"What did you do that for Meredith?"

"Because, were going to use him for leverage." Meredith said changing her plans.

AUTHORS NOTE: The bad people got Damon, oh no! Lol! Tell me what you think! REVIEW, FAVORITE , FOLLOW! I'm going to update my other books, so you're going have to wait to read part 2, which I'll post on Thursday! Hope you liked it! And next chapter Klaroline, and KENNET! And I hope I kinda cleared up the backstory. And if I didn't, I'll try to add some flashbacks in the next chapter, so please tell me!


	5. The Demon next door part two

Chapter Five The Demon Next Door Part 2

"Damon, were home." Caroline yelled through the doors of the Salavaltor house. With Stefan trailing behind, Caroline hopped on the stool. Taking out her English homework, Caroline started brainstorming some ideas she could write about the 1920s.

Walking over to the house phone, Stefan listened to the voicemails that were on there. Unzipping his bag, Stefan's head turned when he heard his dads voice.

"Hey, again. I hope you guys doing good. I'll be there in a couple days. Love you. Beep." Caroline gripped her purple pen in Her right hand.

"Care, you okay?" Stefan asked walking over to her.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be." Caroline sighed placing her pen on the ground.

"It's just, I know dad isn't your favorite topic, you know ever since he left-

"Stefan, please, can we talk about something else."

"Care, I think we should. He's going to be here and he's going to want talk to his little gi-

"I'm not his little girl no more." Caroline yelled. The purple pen flew across the room. Caroline eyes grew wide.

"D-did I do that?"

"I-I think so. Caroline what did the girls call you in ballet? Was it clumsy Caroline?" Caroline's binder flew across the room hitting the wall.

"I was not clumsy. I just wasn't graceful as the others." Caroline said agitated.

"I think we just found your power. I'm guessing you can move things with your mind."

"Wow, I could be like a lethal weapon or something." Caroline giggled.

"Hello people." Katherine said strutting in the room like she owned it, with Bonnie at her heels.

"I just found my power." Caroline said hopping off the stool.

"What is it?" Bonnie said grabbing a soda from the freezer and placing it on the on the soda, the soda slid toward Caroline.

"I hate you."

"Awesome." Bonnie said amazed.

"Anyway, where's Damon?" Katherine said taking the can out of Caroline's hand, and opening it.

"Actually I don't know. I called him, to tell him we were on our way. But no answer."

"Sounds like Damon, found a new friend." Katherine muttered leaning on the book of shadows. Closing her eyes, Katherine saw Damon, tied up with sweat trickling down his face. Than a woman and man, huddled up together. She couldn't make out had they were saying. Because the vision changed showing the same green house across the street.

* * *

"Are you sure Kat, I mean why would Candace want Damon?" Bonnie said looking out the window.

"Guys, I know what I saw." Katherine said.

"What did you say, you saw again?"

"I just saw Damon tied up on a table and than a woman and a man huddled over a table." Katherine said for the fourth time.

"Did the woman look like this?" Stefan said sliding the boom over to Katherine.

"Yea. But her eyes had eerie glow to it, bug other than that, yea."

"That's Dantali, a high-level priestess, and her brother the warlock. She has the power to turn anybody evil. Even us."

"What are we going to do? Obviously she has Damon for leverage, and we can't just leave him there."

"We need a spell. Here's one. Hand me a pen, somebody." Bonnie said grabbing a blank piece of paper. Out of nowhere a pen appeared beside Bonnie.

"I'm never going to get use to doing that." Caroline said.

"Okay, everybody. Lets go get Damon."

THE. CHOSEN. ONES.

"Please, just let me go." Damon cried trying to wiggle his way free. It useless. His wrist was red and raw from the rope and his voice was starting to become hoarse, from all the yelling he been doing. And he's pretty sure, he still bleeding in the back of his head.

"Don't worry, your sister and brother will come and get you." Meredith smirked, green eyes glowing. Walking back to her book, she made sure everything was in place.

"When they are all in the room, I want you to sneak out and grab the book, make sure nobody sees you." Meredith said looking her brown eyes brother.

"I won't let you down." He said walking off to his position.

"And you Miss. I don't like to do, what I'm told. Upstairs in your room, if you make a single peep, I'll shut you up myself." Meredith said letting her long black fingernails trace Candace's pale chin.

Don't have to tell me twice, Candace thought running upstairs to her room.  
Turning around, Meredith heard her door unlocking. Nodding off to her brother Carl, she disappeared in thin air.

"Do you see him?" Caroline asked walking in behind everyone else.

"Nope."

"Don't they have a downstairs?" Bonnie hissed from the kitchen

"I think so." Katherine said shrugging her shoulders. One by one, they crept down the stairs trying not to make any sound.

Caroline was the first to see Damon. Skipping the last two steps, Caroline race over to her pale, sweaty brother. Cupping his face, she mover his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Damon can you here me?"

"Caroline, I think the whole Mystic Falls can here you." Damon wheezed. Caroline scoffed. How is Damon still making smart remarks but tied to a darn table.

"We have to get you out of here? Do you know where they went?" Stefan asked undoing the ropes.

"Uh, guys. I think this was a trap." Katherine e said staring at Meredith was smiling in the corner.

"What makes you say that?" Bonnie asked without looking up.

"Because, she's right there." Katherine said slowly walking back, bumping into Caroline.

"Welcome to the party, it's to die for."

"What do you want from us?" Stefan yelled helping Damon up.

"We'll, your powers of course. Now that the chosen ones powers have been activated, everybody in the underworld has been alerted. You guys area threat to us, a threat that must come to an end."

"I don't think so." Caroline said. Squinting her eyes at Meredith, Meredith flew back into the wall hitting her head.

"Come on let's go." Katherine yelled.

"No, not yet. Everybody read it with me." Bonnie said

"Out of place, out if time, take the evil witch down to hell." Meredith screamed. She felt like she was on fire and she could feel an invisible pull from down below. Than everything went dark.

"Omg we did it." Caroline said.

"Bonnie,that Didn't even rhyme." Katherine complained.

"You know what, next time you make a quick spell in five minutes." Bonnie snapped.

* * *

"What did she mean, we're a threat to the underworld?" Caroline asked placing a wet rag on Damon's head.

"We'll, your the most powerful good witches in the world, you could kill them." Paige said. Rearranging the pillows around Damon, who was listening.

"And you got to keep this book hidden, do you guys have an attic, basement?"

"We have an attic." Stefan said.

"Does Tyler and Matt know anything?" Paige asked.

"No. I told them It was just some historic book from the library." Caroline said. When they got home, Matt and Tyler found Carl lurking in the house for the book.

"Good, now all of you, have to stay together. Your stronger that way."

"How, we live in different places." Katherine said.

"Y'all, could all live together." Paige suggested.

"Long as I don't have to see Elena everyday." Katherine whooped.

"Okay, I guess that settles it. We're going to live togethers. Omg sleepovers every single day!" Caroline yelled.

* * *

Candace watched as her dad was shoved in the back of a police car. I'm going to get those girls even if its the last thing I do.

AUTHORS NOTE: I little rough, sorry. Next chapter lots of Klaroline.


	6. Seven Deadly Sins Part One

Seven Deadly Sins Part One

"You guys need to leave, this is our turf." Katherine said staring at the three smirking originals.

"Last time I checked, this was a public place." Kol said. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Kat, we can study at your house." Caroline said pulling Katherine away, But Katherine stayed put.

"No, if anybody is going to leave its them. Who knows what they been doing here before we came."

"Like my brother said, it's a public place. And if you don't like it than leave." Rebekah said hopping off her chair.

"Uh, guys maybe Care is right. We should reall-" Stefan said stepping in between both girls.

"Don't touch me." Rebekah yelped jumping back like Stefan had some kind of disease.

"I think you need to keep yours hands off my sister." Kol said jumping up to Rebekah's defense.

"He barley even touched her." Bonnie scoffed.

"Didn't anybody ask you something, witch?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me? You have nerve, to be calling me anything. You... Bloodsucker!"

"Ohh, American sweetheart has a potty mouth."

"Bite me." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"I already took my shots" Kol joked

"I was being sarcastic."

"Sure you were." Kol said rolling his eyes.

Gavin watched from a distance as the Originals got all riled up by their enemies, The Chosen Ones. Gavin always wanted to meet witches, but never had the chance to, because he's been curse with The Seven Deadly Sins. Every month, he has seven days to give the sins to seven people, and Gavin just found his latest victims.

Opening the box, lay six glass balls, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, and Pride. People think wrath is the worst one to have. But actually it's Pride. Pride consumes you. It's basically self-destruction.

Smirking, Rory watches as the balls, raised in the air, and searched for the new victims.

"Okay, you know what, this isn't a big deal." Caroline said trying to stop the bickering before the manager comes out.

"Sweetheart, it's going to take a lot than that, to them to stop." Klaus said.

Caroline scoffed.

"Can you please get your psychotic brother and sister away from my friends?"

Before Klaus could say anything, he felt something come over him. He didn't know what it was.

"C'mon Rebekah and Kol. We got better things to do than hang in this pub." Klaus said slamming his drink down, and shrugging the strange feeling off.

"Your right Nik. See you around." Rebekah said putting on her jacket.

"Ah la la Vu, baby." Kol said to Bonnie not even knowing what the words meant. The chosen ones watched as the originals walked into dark night.

* * *

"Are you sure, this is it?" Caroline asked looking around carefully, as if evil was lurking around the corner.

"Paige said we need to practice vanquishing Demons, I mean how else are we going to battle the originals with out no practice." Bonnie answered.

It was midnight. They left the grill, shortly after the originals did.

"Yea, but she didn't say, go looking for it." Katherine commented.

"But, we have to protect the innocents. And somewhere around here, their are innocents save." Stefan said. As if on cue, they heard petrified scream, not far from where they were.

"And our mission starts now." Damon said. Ever since, he found out that his little bro and sis are witches he wanted to be apart of their lives even more than he like to admit.

Running, they turned the corner to see two man fighting over a box.

"I need more, I want it! Give it to me." The redhead man said reaching for the crystal clear box in the other mans hand.

"I don't think so." The dark haired man said.

Concentrating, Caroline, used her power to throw the man against the wall, knocking the breath out of him and the box flying across the street.

The blonde man took that opportunity to run across the street and retrieve the box.

"Omg! Wait no!" Katherine screamed, but it was too late. Just as the man bended over to grab the box, a bus came and hit him.

"Gluttony , isn't the most prettiest thing to have." Dark haired man grinned as he watched the little crystal ball come in contact with Damon who was too busy processing what just happen.

* * *

"Stefan get up, it's time for school." Caroline yelled from her bathroom. She was curling her hair and listening to Holy Grail on her iPhone. No response. Which was weird, cause usually it's Stefan who has to wake her up.

Walking to Stefan's room, Caroline passed a full length mirror. Stopping in her tracks, she walked slowly back to look at her reflection.

She was wearing a black leather jacket, with a strapless red ruffle shirt, with a black belt around it under her chest. Wearing leather pants with red flats, she was looking hot. Striking poses in the mirror, Damon walked by.

"Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you this, your going to break the mirror." Caroline scoffed. Flipping her curly hair, she walked toward Stefan's door.

Knocking, Caroline waited for Stefan to call her in. Nothing. Opening the door, she saw Stefan still in bed with junk food surrounding him while watching tv.

"Stefan, get up. It's time for school."

"If you haven't notice Caroline, I'm to school for cool." Stefan replied eyes glued to the tv.

"You mean, I'm to cool for school." Caroline huffed crossing her arms.'

"Yea, what you said. Can you be a good Barbie girl and hand me that remote." Caroline raised her eyebrows. She was used to Damon calling her names like that, but not Stefan.

"What the hell has gotten into you? If you're not ready in ten minutes, than I'm leaving you. And Clean your room." Caroline muttered slamming his door.

"Wait, come back, can you at least grab the remote." Stefan called out.

* * *

"I never seen him like that. I mean it's like Damon and Stefan switched bodies." Caroline whispered. They were in Science class taking a test.

"Wait, what's going on with Damon?" Katherine whispered back, keeping her eyes on Jack, who was right in front of her.

" I don't know, before I left the house, Damon was ordering a lot of stuff on the phone. Stuff like: a built in waterfall, modern dressers, sofas, desk. Stupid things like that, and when I tried to ask why. He told me cause he needed those things."

"MM.." Katherine said pretending to listen.

"And when you and Bonnie went to the police station, I told Stefan we should look through the book, to found out something about that box. And he told me, he had better things to do."

"You don't say." Katherine mumbled sliding out of her seat.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Caroline hissed. It was like her friend was in a trance, Katherine stopped in front of Jacks desk.

"Miss. Perice, please go back to your seat, before I have to give you a zero." Not listening, Katherine shoved her tongue down Jacks throat.

* * *

Rebekah watched at Jessica Palmer kissed her boyfriend Matt good bye. Matt was the hottest boy she met by far, (well expect for Stefan, but that doesn't count.) Rebekah thought. Jessica Palmer didn't deserve a sweet guy like Matt, hell, she doesn't even think she does.

Rebekah felt jealous run through her veins. Following Jessica in the bathroom, Rebekah walked up to her.

"Um, can I help you?" Jessica asked looking annoyed. Her dark curls were pinned up, showing her tanned neck.

"Yes, actually you can. You will not scream. And you will not be scared." Rebekah said looking in her brown eyes.

"I will not scream, I will not be scared... And I will not tell anybody of this, if anybody ask, Matt likes to get kinky." Face trance forming, Rebekah plunged her fangs in her neck. Her sweet blood trickled down he throat. Jessica's body dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Never mind, you won't have tell anybody anything cause your already dead." Rebekah smirked. But happiness was short ended when Rebekah, heard a group of girls heading her way. Grabbing Jessica, Rebekah flashed to the last stall, just as the door creaked open.

Rebekah watched as the girls passed around eyeliner, talking about the latest gossip and the hottest boys. Rebekah slumped against the wall. She felt jealously run through her again. Why couldn't she be born normal. Like she was in a trance, she drained all four girls.

* * *

Byron paced across his living room, waiting for Gavin to appear. He should've been back now. He was suppose to deliver six to some puny humans at the grill, than grab the seventh one from the blonde dude.

"What took you so long?" Candace said noticing Gavin in the far corner.

"The Chosen One, they got in the way." Gavin said leaning against the wall.

"What do you mea- wait where's the box?" Byron said looking at his empty hands.

"Shit. I forgot it. Damn."

"What do you mean, you forgot it? Cause I'm not going to spend another century doing this." Byron complained to his brother.

"I know where it is. And trust me, we're not going to spend another century doing this." Gavin said.

* * *

Elijah watched as Klaus threw his paintings across the room, not knowing what to do. And Kol wasn't helping who was stuffing his face, like he hasn't ate anything in years.

"Klaus, what is wrong?"

"What is wrong, what's wrong is that we're sitting here, while our enemy is out there. They should've been dead by now." Klaus screamed.

"We already talked about this. We were going to attack Paige first." Elijah didn't know what has come over his brother. He was so angry for no reason.

"Than, what are we waiting for brother. Lets pay her little visit."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I have not been updating. I'll try to update part two tonight. Also my other stories. Hope you liked it. And the next chapter I will explain some more about the underworld and stuff. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Seven Deadly Sins part two

Chapter Seven- Seven Deadly Sins part two

"Damon! Get your ass down here, right now!" Caroline yelled slamming her bag down on the table. Maneuvering her way through the clutter that took up the whole hall way, she found Damon in the kitchen eating chocolate and on the phone.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Care, I was just bout to call you, what size are you? You know what forget it. Well just buy them all." Damon said talking in the phone.  
Mad, Caroline snatched the phone from Damon's grasp and slammed it down on the recorder.

"What the hell was that for? I was just about to buy you, some more sundresses."

"Yea, why? Are you spending money on stuff we don't need."

"Actually we do need all of this." Damon said waving his hands at the unopened boxes.

"Where's Stefan?"

"On the couch." Damon punching numbers in his cell phone. Sighing Caroline, entered the living room, Caroline notice a sleeping Stefan, laying on the couch. Hitting him with a pillow, he woke up.

"What was that for?" He mumbled still half asleep.

"Are you kidding me? Where's the guy who was so keen about saving the innocents?"

"That guy was so overrated. Now can you move a little to the left, scandal is on." Fuming, Caroline ran upstairs. Grabbing the box, Caroline flipped through The Book Of Shadows, finding an exact replica of the box.

"Greed - Wanting too much of something. -  
Gluttony - Similar to greed, but gluttony is the action of taking too much of something in.-  
Lust - The need to fulfill unspiritual desires (not just sexual desires, but this is usually what lust is associated with.) -  
Envy - Jealousy; wanting to have what someone has. -  
Sloth - Being too slow or lazy at doing something. -  
Wrath - Vindictive anger; angry revenge.-  
Pride - Being too self-satisfied-  
The Seven Deadly sins. Rory and Gavin were the keepers of the box. Every year they had to give the sins to anybody in the world so they wouldn't die themselves. The only way to get rid of the sins, is to kill the demons."

* * *

"I don't know what came over me. Please, let me retake the test. I promise it won't happen again." Katherine said slouching in her chair. Katherine only been in the principals office, a couple times for being tardy.

"Katherine you do know the policy of keeping your hands and feet to yourself. It goes the same for kissing and hugging." Dr. Solomon said frowning at Katherine. Why couldn't she be more like her sister Elena? He thought.

"Katherine, I gave you too many warnings about public affection. I'm need to talk to your parents. Katherine cocked her head to the side, and played with her hair.

When did, Dr. Solomon get so cute?

"What if I make a deal with you?" Katherine said walking over to him.

"Excuse me," said adjusting his glasses. Katherine taking off his glasses, Katherine blew her breath on them, and cleaned them with her shirt, showing off her toned belly and purple belly ring.

Dr. Solomon gulped. As Katherine placed then on his face. A serval images popped into her head. It was her making out with, Dr. Solomon, than a secretary walked in the room. What ever Caroline felt for him before, was gone now. Gel tabbing her bag, Katherine left slamming the door behind.

* * *

"Stefan listen to me, you been infected. You need to fight it." Caroline turning the tv down.

"Caroline the only thing I'm going to fight is you; if you don't turn that back up."Stefan said sitting up.

"That's right. Fight me." Caroline said egging him on. Stefan chuckled. The remote was on the table, reaching for it, the remote moved. Stefan sighed. Reaching for it again, the remote slid under the couch.

Plopping down on the ground, Stefan searched for it. But it wasn't their no more.

"Okay, Care. Stop with the games. Give it to me." Stefan said.

"Fetch." Throwing the remote in the hallway. Stefan orbed and retrieved it. As he bended over, he glowed.

"What?" Stefan said looking back at Caroline's confused face .

"You glowed. Since you took all your energy to getting that remote, you weren't being lazy no more. I'm a genius."

"Okay, genius. Has anybody else been infected." Stefan said returning back to his old self.

"Katherine. She has lust. not surprised about that one. And Damon, I'm guessing Gluttony. I haven't seen Bonnie all day, though." Caroline said making assumptions.

"Wait, a minute. Look." Stefan said turning up the volume.

"What made you go in there? Weren't you scared if losing your life?" A Burnett woman asked looking at a smiling Bonnie on tv.

"It doesn't matter, if I was scared or not. It matters that the innocent lives . And I'm proud that got here in time to save her. It's my job to protect the innocents. It's in my blood." Bonnie said.

"Stefan, can-"

"Already on it." Stefan disappearing.

Walking to the front door, Caroline tried calling Katherine. Damon, should be fine, he's not harming anybody. Caroline thought. Opening the door, Caroline saw the last person she expected to see.

"I think we have a problem." Elijah said with Kol by his side.

* * *

"Hello, Klaus, are you here?" Caroline yelled careful not to step on the glass that was splattered everywhere.

"I'm in here." Replied an agitated Klaus. Following his voice, Caroline gasped.

"What the hell happen to you?" Klaus was on the ground, top half hanging on the back of the couch.

"A demon crossed me that's what happen." Duh! Caroline thought in her mind. Why did she have to help Klaus. Stefan & Elijah got the easy people. And Caroline got the guy, who looked like he been through hell and back.

"Yeah, I know. You been infected by a sin called wrath."

"Sweetheart, I wasn't born yesterday. I think I can figure that out myself." Klaus huffed.

"You know what, I don't have to help you okay. All of my friends been infected. I rather help them than help you. So since you do need my help, were doing it my vented.

* * *

"Get your hands off me." Bonnie yelped as they walked into the living room.

"Are you out of your mind?" Stefan asked throwing her on the couch.

"Excuse me."

"Bonnie, you almost told the whole world what you are."

"What is your problem. I saved twenty people today. You should be happy. I mean hell, I'm happy with myself."

"Yea, that's the pride taking." Stefan muttered. The doorbell ranged.

"You stay put. Don't go nowhere. Got it?"

"If I do, will you give me a doggie treat?" Bonnie scoffed. Stefan rolled his eyes .

Opening the door, Stefan saw a very not happy Paige.

"Stefan, please tell me Bonnie, was not on tv and that was her evil twin?

"If I say yes, will you turn that frown upside down?" Paige sighed.

"Where's your kitchen?"

"Um that way, but be careful, Damon bought a lot of stuff. But why do you need the kitchen?"

"We'll, Stefan you're going to learn how to make a vanquishing potion."

* * *

"Caroline, I know you can hear me." Klaus huffed as he watched Caroline tapping her foot to her music.

"Cause, you're hot and your cold, your yes and your no, your in or your out. Your up and your Dow-. I'm sorry did you say anything?" Caroline asked taking out her earbud.

"Help... Me."

"Okay. Tell me why are you so angry?"

"Over.. My.. Dead.. Body."

"That can be arranged. Look how can I help, you when you won't tell me why your mad."

"Love, in not talk about my personal problems, with you. Of anyone for that matter." Klaus grumbled.

"See, that's your problem, keeping all that anger bottled inside, you're bound to burst one day."

"And how would you know that, little Miss. Perfect?"

"Because, I did it before. My dad left my family, when I was fourteen and Stefan just turned fourteen. I was mad, angry. I felt like I couldn't breath without him. I was his little girl. I didn't leave my room, didn't eat. My, mother wasn't much of help. She did the same thing I did. Damon, was in college than. And we started falling through the cracks. Than one day Stefan became the man of the house. Mom and I went to a therapist. I did good. But mom, not so well. She was sent to hospital just out of town. And Damon came back. It was hard at first but I got through it. But it was never easy." Caroline felt good talking about this with some other person. Even it was the most evil person on the world.

Klaus stayed motionless. He didn't feel angry no more. He didn't feel sorry for hisself no more. For the first time in his life, he felt like someone understood him.

* * *

"Okay, everybody. Got their potions." Paige said pouring the last in mini little bottle.

"And after we kill the demons, it should reverse what they did."

"Yep." Paige said handing him the bottle.

"Than why wasn't this in the book?"  
Paige bit the inside of her cheek. Think fast, think fast.

"Umm.. We forgot to write it down. But lets keep our focus on saving your friends okay?" Stefan nodded. As they were packing up the rest of the bottles. They heard a scream, than a crash.

"What happen?"

"They took Bonnie." Kol muttered grabbing a handful of chips.

"And you guys didn't do nothing about it?"

"Hey, i tried, but my hands were full." Damon said.

"Don't worry, I have an idea were there going."

* * *

"Let me go." Bonnie yelled as she squirmed beneath the ropes that were tiring her together.

"Tell me who has wrath?" Byron asked.

Bonnie could've easily said she didn't no, but with all the pride inside of her she took the hard way.

"Nope, not until you untie me." Gavin tilted his head side to side. Works for me. He thought as he walked over to her. But Byron grabbed his shoulder.

"How do we know your not tricking us?"

"Look, it's a win-win. Let me free, you get your sin."

"Or you can just let her go and you die." Stefan said orbing in with Paige by his side.

"If you kill us than, she dies with us." Byron said stabbing Bonnie.

"Stefan! Now." Paige yelled throwing her bottle. Following her Orders Stefan threw his in the same direction, at Gavin. Byron disappears just as Gavin exploded in a million pieces.

"Um, can anybody help me." Replied a weak Bonnie. Healing her Stefan untied her from behind.

"What the hell happen?" Bonnie asked massaging he raw wrist.

"C'mon, I'll tell you on the ride home."

* * *

Klaus entered the Mystic Grill, scanning the room, he found what he was looking for. Sitting beside her, Klaus watched her for a moment.

"Didn't anybody tell you that it's not to polite to stare, or if I was Katherine, take a picture, it last longer." Klaus chuckled. He sometimes underestimates Caroline. She Seems like one of those girls, who only think about themselves but she more than that, much more.

"Actually I came here to say thank you, for saving me." Klaus said.

"We'll, If anybody is going to kill you it's going to be me. So yea, I had to save your sorry ass." Caroline smirked.

"You know you should really, take the opportunity remember this moment cause, it won't happen again." Klaus huffed. There he goes again, underestimating her.

"Your right, so should I put it in Facebook or better yet frame it. No, I got it. Let me record you saying it. I mean you act like nobody ever went their way to save you." Caroline sarcastically.

"When your the most powerful person on the planet, you have your pros and cons. In the underworld it's different, you would think we would all come together and defeat y'all, but no. Everybody wants to be the too of the feared list, have people bow down at your feet, like the source. My father, or my stepfather." Klaus couldn't believe he was confiding Caroline, but he felt like he could trust her, even if she was the enemy.

"Well, there's a first thing for everything. And your welcome." Caroline said getting up from her spot.

"You can't stay for a drink?" Klaus asked signaling for the bartender he was ready to order.

"Klaus, lets get this one thing straight, no matter how much you flash those dimples and that smile of yours, your still evil, and you will always be evil." Throwing her jacket on, Caroline sashayed out the door, as she pushed open the door, Klaus called her name, making her grin.

"Yes?"

"Like you said love, there's a first time for everything."

A/N: Not my best... Next chapter Stefan will do his first task as a whitelighter but what happens when Kol gets in the equation. Klaroline, Kalijah. And you'll find out what happen to Katherine and Elijah;)


	8. Save Me Part One

Chapter Eight-Save Me Part One

"Are you even scared?" Bonnie asked watching Stefan play with his hair in the mirror.

"Truth, I feel like it's the first day of high school all over again." Bonnie chuckled.

"Seriously, I can't believe I'm about to meet my creators. Or whatever you call them. I'm jus-what if I make a bad impression,or I was an accident,and I wasn't meant to be picked?"

"Stefan, they would be crazy than. Because Stefan, you are meant to be a white lighter, you love to help people,without getting something in return. Stefan this job is perfect for you, and don't you forget it."

"Thanks Bonnie. So have you been practicing your power?" Bonnie tended up.

"Umm, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Bonnie you have an extraordinary power, you just new to control it. Did you even tell the girls about it?"

Bonnie sighed and shook her head.

…

Katherine quietly grabbed her pants and shoved her long tanned legs in them, trying not to wake up Elijah.

How am I ever going to explain this to Caroline and them? Katherine thought. After fixing her hair, Katherine headed out the door just as Elijah's phone started ringing. Thinking fast, Katherine grabbed it walked out the door.

…

"Ugh! Why isn't this working?" Caroline grunted closing her laptop in frustration.

"Easy, there love." Klaus said sliding into the booth. Caroline peeked through her perfectly manicured fingers to see a smirking Klaus sitting across from her.

"Why are you doing here?"

"I was in town, thought I stop by."

"Okay. Do you mind to sit somewhere else, I'm kinda of busy."

"Nope. I'm good." Klaus smirked leaning back.

"You know why, fine. If you will excuse me, I have a paper to due and I can't have you distracting me." Caroline said shoving her mini laptop in her bag.

Walking out, Caroline heard Klaus call her name.

"Caroline. Excuse me. Caroline."

"Leave me alone, Klaus." Caroline yelled without looking back.

"I don't think so love." He yelled.

Turning around, Caroline watch as he made his way across the street.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"Get to know me, come on I dare you."

"Klaus, there's a book about you at home. I rather look through that, than talk to you."

"You should never judge a book by its cover. Ill let you on a secret love, it goes the same for humans too."

"Last time I checked, you're not human."

"A little judge mental, are we sweetheart?" Caroline bit the inside of her cheek. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen? Pfft. The last time I thought that, I awaken a family of vampires. Giving in, Caroline sat down beside Klaus.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your hopes, your dreams. The most important things you want in life."

"I thought we were going to talk about you."

"Actually, I want to get to know you."

"Doesn't that sound tempting. Look I would love to sit here on this beautiful day and talk about myself, but I have more important things to do than talk to you." With that Caroline walked away swaying her hips to her own imaginary beat.

…

Stefan maneuvered his way around the city of love. Paris. He looked down at the price of information the elders gave him. It was a picture of a petite woman, with brown hair. Her smile lit up her whole round face.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you. But do you know where I can find Jonay Sinks at? She looks like this." Stefan asked showing the picture to a young woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties.

"Yes, actually. Make a left than you will see a little studio with her name on it. And that's it." Stefan politely thanked her, ad went on his way to guide his soon to be white lighter.

…

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked walking in Kol's room.

"I know we been daggered for a long time sister, but knocking is still being used know and days." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"But if you must know I'm bout to be on duty." Kol answered cleaning his crossbow.

"Who's your victim?"

"Some chick named Jonay Sinks." Kol sad throwing an exact same picture Stefan had, to Rebekah.

"She's pretty. Too bad she is about to die before she finds our who she really is." Rebekah said Feeling sympathy for the doe-eyed girl.

…

"Hey Mrs. Lockwood, um is Tyler here?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Wasn't he with you?"

"No." Caroline said shifting her weight from side to side.

"We'll, if you do, tell him to swing by some time." Carole said sipping her wine as she closed the door.

Caroline whipped out her phone and called him. No answer. Caroline left him a voicemail. Where the hell is?

…

"Tyler come one. We got a long way to go." Hayley yelled looking over her shoulder at a dazed Tyler

"Coming." Tyler called out, snapping back to attention. He held his oil home in his hand as heard Caroline voice. His heart flipped-flopped. He felt bad for not telling Care, about accidentally hitting somebody over the summer. And if that's wasn't bad enough, he turned into a werewolf the next full moon. Thank god, he met Hayley and a couple other wolves who knew exactly what he was going through.

But it killed him, not to tell Caroline. She was the most important person of his life, other than his parents. And he wished he could share this with her. But Hayley said she would freak out, and wouldn't understand. Knowing Caroline, she just might. Stuffing hi phone back into his pocket, Tyler catches up with Hayley on the long way trip to the mountains which was a long way from home.

…

A/N: Sorry I have not been updating lately. But please REVEIW. And thanks for reading!;);)


	9. Save me part two

Chapter nine save me part two

"Are you crazy?" Jonay said who couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If you would please just hear me out." Stefan said cautiously taking small steps toward her. He wished he could go back in time and try this all over again. I mean what was I thinking? That she would believe about the supernatural world. Stefan thought.

"Get out of my studio. Before I call the cops on you." Jonay threatened whipping out her cell phone. Don't have to ask me twice. Stefan thought as he orbed out. But Stefan wasn't giving up so easy.

...

"Stefan, no." Bonnie said placing the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Bonnie, did you understand the words that are coming out my mouth?"

"Yes. And the answer is no. I'm not going to use my power to help you."

"Bonnie listen if you sho-" Stefan pain in his chest, collapsing on the ground, Bonnie gasped.

"Stefan, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think it's Jonay. I think she's hurt."

...

"W-why are you doing this?" Jonay stuttered, trying to stop the bleeding.

Kol bended down and smirked at her.

"Forget, the why. Don't you want to know who I am?" Kol said moving pieces of her brown hair away from her sweaty forehead. The girl closed her eyes.

"Ah, ah. Not yet, your still useful to me." Kol said shaking her back up. Standing back up, Kol caught blue little crystals in the air waving around, signaling a whitelighter was about to orb in.

Grabbing his arrow, Kol hid behind the wall.

"OMG!" Bonnie said rushing to Jonay's side.

"What happen!" Stefan said going to the other side. Bonnie looked up to see a smirking Kol, aiming his cross bow at Stefan.

"Stefan look out!" But it was to late, the arrow shot Stefan in the shoulder. Focusing all her negative energy on Kol, she gave him an aneurysm.

Dropping his crossbow, Kol fell down to his knees, holding his head, demanding Bonnie to stop.

"Stefan do you think you can orb us out of here!" Bonnie asked swinging his good arm around her shoulder. Using all his strength, Stefan orb the hell out of there, leaving an angry Kol and a breathless Jonay.

...

"Ahh!" Damon screamed in horror as somebody came in crashing on the living room table.

"Damon, go get the first aid kit.. And put down the knife." Bonnie noticing a butter knife in his hand.

"Jeez, Bonnie. You almost gave me a heart attack. Do you want fine bodies like me to rot in the grave yard?"

"Puh-lease. Damon. I seen better." Bonnie thought laying Stefan on the couch.

"Whoah, baby bro. You don't let so good. " Damon said noticing the arrow in his shoulder, leaning over to touch it. But Bonnie popped his hand.

"Don't, it's poison." Bonnie said without looking up from the book.

"What the hell happen!" Caroline screamed making all three of them jump.

"Caroline, haven't I told you, when your in the house you use your inside voices. Caroline ignored him, and turned to Bonnie for explanation.

"Two words. Kol. Mikaelson."

"Oh know he didn't! Damon, go get my sneakers, some baby oil-"

"Care, sit you wanna be bad ass girl down." Caroline poked out her bottom lip and did as she was told.

"Ugh, this book is useless. There's nothing in here to help reverse it, or a cure, an antidote. Nothing. Nada." Just as Bonnie finished her sentence, the book's pages starting flipping by itself until it reached a certain page, The Originals.

"Okay, if the gods are trying up help us, I need more just a little hint." Bonnie said. But nothing happen.

Taking the book out of her hands, Damon started reading through it.

Caroline let out a sigh.

This just can not be happening! Tho year, was suppose to be epic, senior year! Unforgettable! Instead looking through a book, to find something to help Stefan, she was suppose to be planning prom, dances. I mean this was her big year, to make every one remember her as Caroline Forbes. The girl who won Falls.

The girl who would not be remembered as an orphan because her mother couldn't take a heartbreak and had to leave her and Stefan fending for their selves until Damon came.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Damon said handing the book back to Bonnie and pointing to a specific paragraph.

Confused turned to excitement as Bonnie read. But as quickly the excitement grew on Bonnie's face, it fell.

"Damon, they would never give us blood to help out their enemy." Bonnie pointed out. Damon let out a long sigh. Caroline looked up from the spot she was staring at.

"I know somebody who well."

...

"Tyler, this isn't the perfect time, to figure out your over me or not. Get your but down here, Stefan is badly hurt, soo if- beep" Caroling grunted and jammed her phone into her jacket. Straightening white leather jacket, and adjusting the straps of her blue ruffle shirt, and smoothing down the wrinkles of her white skinny jeans, as she looked down to make sure her blue flats wasn't dirty, she was ready to be flirty.

Now thinking of Katherine, Caroline texted her to meet her back at the house ASAP. Looking up she saw Klaus sitting at the bar by hisself, hunched over something. Walking through the doors, she caught Matt's eye. Nodding toward her, he went back to cleaning tables.

Walking behind Klaus, I looked over his shoulder. I let out a muffled gasp. . It was a drawing. His drawing. It was breathtaking. The setting was the woods, tall black, skinny trees in the background with a couple eerie yellow pair eyes wedged in between them. It was a full moon. No stars in sight. A pond. With a couple cattails surround it with fireflies flying everywhere. In the puddle you could see the reflection of a light brown wolf. His ears perked up, yellow-gold eyes glowing, head tilted up to the moon as he let out mournful sound

"Can I help you with something?" Klaus asked turning around noticing their were only centimeters away from each other. It was Caroline, who broke the intense stare and sat beside him and ordered a sprite.

"What are you doing here love, isn't it past your curfew?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know your hands were capable of anything so beautiful. Caroline said flipping through his notepad. Usually Klaus would've snatch it right back, bit he was surprised to his hands still wrapped around his cup.

"Well, Caroline my hands are capable of a lot of things."

"Hmp, like killing?" Caroline asked batting her eyelashes innocently making him chuckle.

Matt cleared his throat, making Caroline look up.

"Your drink." Matt said said sliding it over to her. As their hands were connected, Caroline felt a thin piece of paper between his fingers.

"Thank you." When Klaus wasn't looking, Caroline read the note: Hurry up. It was now or never.

"Okay I didn't come here to chit chat with you."

"You don't say."

"See, your idiotic brother shot my brother. And now he's dying by the minute-"

"And you need my blood to save him. What makes you think I'm going to do that love?"

...

"She'll be here." Bonnie said as she watch Damon paced the living room.

"She should've been here by now."

"Damon calm down, I just sent texted Matt to send a message, I'm sure she's on her way."

"Well she's taking her sweet little time , walking down the avenue. You know what, I'm not going to watch my baby brother die." Damon said grabbing his jacket.

Damon, wait."Bonnie called out rushing to the door.

"Damon, the moment you step on their Turk all hell is going to break loose. You'll be dead *snap* just like that." Bonnie said snapping her fingers.

"Bonnie move." Not moving an inch, Bonnie tried to reason with him.

"Lets just wait till Caroline gets back."

"And what if Klaus doesn't give Caroline the cure. What do we do than? Now move." Moving out the way, Bonnie said a quick spell. Praying that it would work.

"Damon you are safe with me

Stay in this house, you will see

Caroline will back home with

The cure, than you'll be set free."

Damon tried to walk out the door but something wouldn't let him. It was like an invisible barrier, that wouldn't let him out. Turning to Bonnie he yelled.

"What did you do?"

...

"That's where you been, this whole time?" Caroline said still not convinced, she couldn't help feel like he wasn't telling the whole truth. Like she was suppose to believe he was with his uncle Mason. Not that she wasn't happy to see him leaning on the car, after receiving Klaus's blood, but something wasn't right. As they pulled up in the driveway, Tyler turned the car off.

"I know l've been, MIA, bu-" Tyelr said turning to her. But Caroline wasn't listening. All she was thinking about was shoving Klaus'a blood down his throat.

...

Katherine paced back and forth, in front of the Mikaelson house, with Elijah's phone in hand. Making her choice, Katherine knocked on the door. She heard some shuffling sounds, than the door swung open. Katherine started to play with her jacket, when she saw Elijah at the door.

"Elijah h-how are you?" Katherine stuttered. Katherine mentally slapped herself. What the hell was she acting like a two year old, who's about to get in trouble?

"I'm good. But it seems like I misplaced my phone. Have you seen it, when you left this morning?" Katherine ears turned red with embarrassment.

Fishing out his phone, Katherine handed it to him. Taking a deep breath, Katherine said.

"Elijah we need to talk."

...

Tyler watched curiously, as Damon, Bonnie and Caroline with Stefan in their hands, who looked like he was about to puke.

"Cute isn't it?" A British accent said appearing out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I believe we haven't met. I'm Kla-" Klaus said stepping out from the shadows.

"Yeah, I heard about you." Tyler interrupted. He didn't know a lot about Klaus, just that you don't want to get on his bad side.

"Oh, good. I have a deal to make with you. Since your already a werewolf, your already half done."

"How did you know that?"

"See, I'm half vampire, half werewolf. I what you call a hybrid." Klaus said showing his yellow gold eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" Tyler asked. Klaus sighed.

"What do you want from me proof? Or do you wants secret brother hand shake?" Klaus asked putting his hand in the middle of them. Tyler thought about it for a second. If he became a hybrid, he wouldn't have to lie or leave.

"Okay... I'm listening."

A/N: Sorry that it groom so long. But thank you for sticking with me! Promise more pairings next chapter. Please review.


	10. Stuck with an original

Chapter ten Stuck with an original

Elijah opened his eyes to see the bed empty; starting to panic he got up.

"Katherine?"

"Yes?" Katherine replied appearing in the doorway, wearing one of Elijah's shirts, unbuttoned. Showing off her tanned skin. Her black bra and p*** visible for him to see. Jumping in the bed beside him, Katherine cuddled up next to him.

"I thought you left." He explained looking in her soft brown eyes.

"Never." She whispered leaning in to kiss him, parting her lips, so his tongue had easy access. His kiss was sweet, passionate. Something she never felt before.  
Katherine moaned as his lips connected with her neck, kissing her sweet spot. Pulling him even closer, Katherine watched with lust as his hands travelled all over her body.  
Katherine knew she was playing with fire and she knew she was going to pay the price.

"Okay, I texted her a million times and called her. She never answered or picked up." Bonnie said walking in history class, Stefan and Caroline following behind.

"Hey where's our history teacher?" Caroline asked noticing that his desk was empty. No paper or pencil. Nada.

"Didn't you hear? Mr. Casey won the lottery, packed his things and took his six year old daughter Kathleen to New York." A blonde brown-eyed boy answered.  
"Of all people, he wins the lottery?" Elena huffed plopping down in front of Stefan.

"Hey Elena, have you seen Katherine? Haven't seen her in a couple days."

"No. Actually Jer wanted me to ask ya'll the same thing. But I'm sure she's with some new guy, wrapped around his little finger." Elena said shrugging it off. Caroline leaned back in her chair and met Bonnie's eye.

"Maybe." Bonnie mouthed. Before Caroline could reply a man who looked like he was in his late twenties early thirties walked in the room.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Alaric Saltzman and I'm your new history teacher. I'm going to do the attendance. My apologies if I get some of your names wrong. Just raise your hands and say here."

"Bonnie Bennet."

"Here." Bonnie said raising her hand. Alaric nodded and called somebody else's name.

"So nobody has seen Katherine, correct?" Everybody nodded.

"Omg. What if she's laying in a ditch dead, somewhere." Caroline said covering her mouth.

Overhearing their conversation, Rebekah grabbed an already sharpened pencil and walked toward them. Dropping her pencil, she bended down, to retrieve it.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Katherine is missing or whatever?"

"Who wants to know?" Bonnie asked.

"Obviously you guys, because last time I saw her, she seemed like she was having the time of her life."

Kol smirked as he eavesdropped on their conversation. Before the group could ask what she meant, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." A short petite blonde girl yelled running across the room, beating the others to it.

"Caroline, you're going home."  
"What?' Stefan and Caroline said at the same time.

"Your brother is here to pick you up. You're going to come back for cheer practice today, right?"The blonde girl asked twirling her blonde hair. Before Caroline could answer, Rebekah beat her to it.

"Don't worry about Caroline, I got you covered,"

Caroline bit her tongue. Walking out the classroom, Caroline took the shortcut to the office.

"And than I said that's nacho cheese."

Caroline rolled her eyes when she saw Damon flirting with redhead at the front desk. Caroline cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"Oh, there she is. Ready to go?" Caroline nodded.  
Once they were out of earshot, Caroline said.

"What's going on?"

"Those damn originals have Katherine." Damon saw Caroline's face grew from curiosity to confusion.

"Remember when Elijah went to go find Katherine and you went to help Klaus. They never came back that night."

"Omg, this is all my fault."

Caroline realized reaching for the door.

Damon agreed.

"Don't need to panic, I have a plan. Mr. Suit and Tie already left. You're going to leer papa hybrid out his castle. And Stefan is going to keep Barbie Klaus busy and Bonnie is going to do the same with Sir Smirkalot."

Damon explained turning on the car.

"Wait, why do I get Klaus?"

"Because last night you must have done something to have him give you his blood."

Damon said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Caroline scoffed.

"The only thing I did to get his blood is I agreed to go on a date with him, that's it." Damon turned the corner.

"That's perfect. Well, Blondie you're about to go on a date with Ken's evil twin."

…  
"Caroline, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Our date actually."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a killing spree?"

Klaus chuckled at her response. Opening the door a little wider, Klaus smelled vanilla and a hint of pomegranate on her as she walked past.

"Wow. This place looks way better than the last time I saw it. But I can't imagine you picking up anything."

Caroline said turning on her heels admiring the clean house.

"Well, that's what minions are for, to do my dirty work."

Caroline scoffed. Walking around, Caroline spotted a little studio to her left. Klaus curiously watched her enter.

"Did you do all this?"

Caroline asked knowing he was right behind her.  
Shuffling through the pictures on his desk, Caroline stopped at one. It was her. The drawing was beautiful. Her hair was down, curly. In the corners of her eyes, her eyes crinkled as she smiled in the picture, dimples showing.

"Do you like it?" Caroline jumped at the sound of gis voice. Caroline knew he was behind her, but bot right behind her. She could feel his muscels and broad shoulders in her back.

Caroline turned around. Her eyes wandered all over his perfect face. His cheekbones to his blue eyes. That seemed like they could see her every thought, her pounding heart, even her soul.

Her curious blue eyes found his raspberry lips. They were so red, like the color of blood, that flowing through her veins. His lips were so close, she could litterly feel his breath on her face.

"Nice snowflake by the way." Carolibe said breaking the silence. Klaus turned around to find out what she was talking about. A smirk formed on his lips.

"I see you find my work amusing."

"Did you make this to?" Caroline asked picking it up. It felt heavy for such a small picture.

"No, Actually, one of my frenimes gave it to me." Klauus answered walking over to her. At the edge of the painting, words were engraved in it.

"Esta, ambrella, sintha." The picture landed with a plop. Everything was quiet. Not a soul in sight.


	11. Stuck with an original 23

Chapter. Eleven

A/N: Thank you for reviewing: BlueCorner,WeasleysGroupie,Klaroline-teenwolf,Miss ycole23,Guest,MyloveforKlaroline, Lotr Addicted.

Happy Reading!

Layaboo

Xoxo

* * *

Katherine yawned as she got up from her spot on the bed. Breathing in the smell of eggs and bacon, Katherine threw on some baggy sweatpants and a red lace tank top. Taming her curls, Katherine brushed her hair up in a messy bun.

Taking in her surroundings, Katherine smiled. This room had Elijah written all over it. His desk had neat papers stacked at the right corner of his desk. His shoes were lined against the wall, ready to be worn.

His books on his shelf were lined up by height, except for one. A small leather book sticking out. Opening it , Katherine gasped. It was like looking in a mirror. Except for the clothing she was wearing. Looking at the bottom of the picture it said:  
Tatia 1492.

"So you like your eggs scrambled, right?" Elijah asked walking in the room with a plate full of eggs and bacon.

"I don't know, how does Tatia like her eggs?" Katherine's voice dripped with sarcasm, as she threw the photo at Elijah's surprised face.

* * *

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I can not be stuck in a picture." Caroline said walking back and forth in the living room.

"Oh, it's happening all right." Klaus said without looking up from his drawing.

"Do you think this is funny? I have a masquerade dance coming up. There's so much to be done. Than I have Miss Mystic Falls event coming up. And I have to deal with your psychotic sister. If that's not enough on my plate. Katherine missing."

Klaus burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Katherine is not missing. I can tell you that." Klaus said getting up from the couch. Tapping his chin, Klaus looked at the bookcase in front of him. "Something was off." He thought.

"What do you mean, she's not missing?" Caroline said following him.

"I mean Katherine's been around." Klaus answered pulling out the books, letting them hit the hard floor with a thud.

"Okay if this is your way of trying to tell me something, with code words, It sucks." Caroline said moving out the way.

"Katherine's been "hanging out"with Elijah."

"The only hanging out Katherine dos- omg! Ew. Isn't he like really old?"

"Well love, were all old. Were the oldest vampires on earth." Klaus said.

"I can't believe she would do that. He's our enemy. She's sleeping with the enemy. Has she lost her marbles? If she's that desperate to get her needs satisfied, she could've got back with Damon."

"Maybe she didn't do it get her needs satisfied. Maybe she did it for something else."

"Like what?"

"Love. See Elijah craves his humanity. Holds on to it. He even thinks I gave a shred of humanity left."

"Well, don't you?" Caroline asked. Klaus smirked at her. Leaning against her, chest to chest, Klaus whispered:

"Humanity is for the weak, love." His eyes meet hers and all she seen was the black pit of darkness and betrayal in them.

"Humanity isn't for the weak it makes life harder, yes, but it's not for the weak it shows how strong you can be." Klaus begun to laugh making her angry. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a step back. "What?"

"Nothing it's just...it's just you are so naïve, it's kind of cute." Caroline rolled her eyes and begun walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find someone who can help, someone who cares about their humanity." Caroline was about to turn away when she felt his soft hand in hers.

"You can't hate me for not caring. The world is a cruel place, you of all people should know that." Caroline didn't bother pulling her hand back as she asked him.

"Yes but the difference between you and me is that you shut people out before you even let them take a step in." She ran her fingers through her hair and groan pointing towards him. "Life doesn't get easier, true but it makes you stronger. Sure your a big scary hybrid that is a bazillion years old, but somewhere through all that...that hatred, and sorrow..." She surprised him by putting her hand on his chest and smiled softly. "You have a heart that is big. You may act like you are ruthless,emotionless, and heartless. Being heartless means once in your past you cared to much. But now the truth is all you want is someone to be there for you by then end of the day. Someone you can love and hold, someone who can love and hold you back." Caroline clench her fist on his shirt and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"So you and me are the same, but if showing that I want to be loved and that I care makes me weak. Then fine I will be the weakest person in the world, but at lease I can live with myself everyday knowing that I try." Before Klaus could say anything she walked away leaving him alone.

* * *

Katherine plopped down on the couch in the living room, with a huge sigh. After leaving the Mikaelson house, Katherine found herself sitting in the Salvaltors home with a drink in her hand. Questions swirled around in her mind. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. But she was too scared to even think what was going to come out his mouth.

Damon walked through the house, trying to remember why he forgot.

"Hey Katherine." Damon said sending her a small wave before walking up the stairs.

"Hey." Katherine said quietly, not sure if he even heard her. Damon stopped in his tracks. Walking back into the living room, Damon saw Katherine laying on the couch.

"How-I-where did the hell did you come from?"

"The sky. Where do you think?" Katherine said pouring another drink.

"I been looking all over for you. I almost called the police. Where have been?"

"Out and about. Why?"

"Why?." Damon let out a frustrated growl.

"Because, we have been looking for you."

"Damon watch your tone. Today is not a really good day to be pissing me off, unless you want your balls cut off." Katherine said. Before Damon could reply with a sarcastic remark of his own, Katherine's phone went off. It was a text message. Turning around to grab it, Damon beat it to her first.

"Who's EM?" Damon asked looking at the text message.

"Give it to me and I will tell you." Katherine lied reaching for it.  
Giving Katherine back her phone, Katherine looked at the message. It was from Elijah.

"Meet me at the grill." This was her chance.

"Sorry, but I love to stick around, but I have somewhere to be." Grabbing her jacket Katherine made her way to the door. Just as she was about to open it, Damon grabbed he from behind and pushed her pressure point, making her fall limp in his arms,  
"Sweet dreams Katherine." Pulling out his phone. Damon called Bonnie, who said she'll be here in a jiffy. Going back to his contacts, Damon selected the next person.

"Hey I know we haven't talked in a while, and your at school. But can you come over to my houses. It's important."

* * *

A/N: Who did Damon call? And will Caroline and Klaus ever get out the the picture? Promise Kennet and Stebekah next chapter. Plus Delena moment. Might be really long or I might break it down. Please give me your thoughts. And PLEASE review. I need to know, if some people out there is still reading:):) and don't forget to favorite and follow if you haven't. Until next time;);) and thank you Klaroline-lovegames & Lotr Addicted for helping me write this chapter. Please go check out their stories!


	12. Stuck with an Original 33

"Oh yea, we're bad. We got the game, we can't be had. We're the best, our team too cool. We got the stuff to rock your school." Rebekah ended the new cheer with a sloppy grin on her face.

All twelve girls clapped happily, eager to learn it.

"Hey Rebekah, we're missing three girls. Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine." Brittney said looking up from her clipboard.

Rebekah looked in Brittney's gray eyes.

"They quit. Don't ask them why. I'm the head cheerleader, so if they have any questions, tell them to come to me. Got it?"

"Got it." Brittney replied.

"Well, well, look at my little sister trying to fit in with the humans." Rebekah sighed.

"What do you want Kol?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to know if you want to swing by the grill and grab something to eat. But it seems like you got your hands tied up trying to take Caroline's spot."

"Actually I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." Rebekah smirked.

"Cheer fact, Caroline didn't need to compel people to make her way to the top. She earned it."

"Go to hell Kol!" Rebekah grunted, throwing a pom pom at him.

"Without you, where's the fun in that?" He chuckled flashing away.

"I see you didn't waste a minute replacing Caroline." Rebekah jumped at the sound of Stefan's voice behind her.

"Only trying to help. What are you doing here?" She answered turning on her heels, facing him.

"Oh you know me, getting in shape." Stefan joked.

"Maybe you should try out for the cheerleading, some of our cheerleaders quit. So we have room for one more."

"Oh, I would. But I don't wanna out do you."

"Me? Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you're up for it."

"Game on." Flashing him a devilish grin, Rebekah started running. Using her momentum, she did two backhand springs, landing into her split. Turning her head, She saw Stefan with his mouth wide open, wincing at the sight of her in her splits.

"You better close your mouth, before flies go in there.

* * *

"She can never pass as me." Katherine smirked laying down on a white cot. When she woke up, she found herself in the basement where Mr. Salvatore stored blankets and other household items. Learning what Damon's plan was, she laughed until her stomach started to hurt.

"She's right. I could never act like the sluttiest b*** in town." Elena growled.

"Calm down, look Elena, all you have to do is figure out why she's meeting EM. And I will be at the bar watching his every move." Damon assured her, rubbing her shoulders. Elena nodded, ignoring the emotions that were starting to stir.

"Okay but why?"

"Because... Caroline wanted me to make sure the guy Katherine was with is a go-"

"Than why can't you do it?" Elena questioned.

"Because... Actually that's not a bad idea." Damon thought.

"Okay. Well, since I dragged your but down here you can make sure Katherine behaves."

"Na uh. You're not leaving me down here with her."

"It's not like she can hurt you. I'll be back before you know it." Turning to Katherine, he said:

"Anything you want me tell your "lover", before I go?"

"Go to hell!"

"I'll make sure that gets to him."

"Wait." Katherine interrupted gripping the bars on the door.

Damon raised his eyebrow, as if to say "go on".

"You need me. If I'm not there, who knows what he'll do to find me. And if you show up instead of me, you're basically serving your heart on a silver platter. He loves me." Katherine said the last part softly.

"Vampires cannot love. The only thing they love is the blood rushing through your veins. It really surprises me that you fell for him, Katherine Pierce of all people. Tsk. Tsk. When will you girl ever learn." Turning to Elena, he handed her a silver key.

"I'll call you when I'm finished. And than you can let the cat out the cage." Elena nodded. Just as Damon walked up the stairs, Elena yelled:

"Damon, just be careful."

"I always am."

* * *

Kol walked in the grill with his signature look on his face, taking in his surroundings. Humans everywhere. Walking blood banks as he likes to call it. This was heaven. He could drain everyone in this room in a blink of an eye. The only thing that was stopping him was a certain witch. Not just any witch. A Bennet witch.

"Hello Bon Bon." Bonnie groaned at the sound of Kol's voice.

"Its Bonnie to you, mister. Only relatives and close friends can call me that."

"Mmh. Relative nahh... but a close friends. I like the sound of that."

"In your dreams!" Bonnie said throwing a French fry at him, only to have Kol catch it with his mouth. Remembering why he came to the grill in the first place, he reached over and grabbed some.

"Hey! I was going to eat those." Bonnie pouted.

"It was either your fries or delectable innocent human life."

"You disgust me."

Smirking, Kol said. "I think you like me."

"Look here Mister-I-can-have-any-girls-with-the-snap-of-my-fi nger, I will never, ever fall for... Damon?"

"Excuse me darling, but how did Damon get in this equation?"

"Did I say Damon? I meant gay men." Bonnie said moving to the left, so she can get a better view of where Damon was going.

"Are you implying that I'm gay? I'm anything but gay. Just because I-." Reaching over the table, Bonnie shoved a couple fries in Kol's mouth.

"You know, if you wanted me to stop talking, you could've asked." He said swallowing the salty fries.

"And not that I care about your life but, you put a lot of salt on these fries. Are you tryin-"

"For the love of God, shut up."

* * *

"There's nothing in here to help us." Caroline sighed placing a book back into its place. After finding out there was a room behind the bookcase, Caroline and Klaus began looking in each book in the small stuffy room, anything about getting out of the picture.

Fixing her cardigan, Caroline felt the phone in her pocket. Jumping up and down, Caroline pulled it out, only to find out there was no signal.

"Seriously?!" Caroline let out a frustrated sigh.

"You sound upset, love. Are you upset?"

"What do you think?" Caroline huffed placing each hand on her hips.

"I think you're adorable."

"You know, you flirt pretty well for a homicidal psychopath."

"I see my charms are working on you."

"I'm to smart to be seduced by you." Caroline said raising her eyebrow.

"That's why I like you." Caroline let out a soft chuckle. Turning around, Caroline still could feel his eyes on her.

"You know its rude to stare. "  
"Depends on how you look at it." Klaus replied, walking over to her, with a book in his hand. Caroline's heart sped up witch each step. Klaus couldn't help but smile, knowing he was the cause of that. Turning around, they were face to face.

"Relax, I'm just returning a book." Klaus whispered, shoving a book in his place. The witch and the hybrid stayed like that for a couple minutes, staring at each other, until an idea popped in Caroline's head.  
"Omg! Why didn't I think of this before." Pushing a confused Klaus out the way, Caroline walked over to the small desk in the corner, and pulled out a sheet of piece of paper and a pen.

" Esta, ambrella, sintha. We said that to get in here right?" Caroline asked writing it down.

"Right." Klaus answered wondering where she was going with this.

"So if we say it backward... maybe we can get out of here."

"Ahtnis, allerbma, atse." Klaus whispered.

"That might actually work."  
"Only one way to know for sure. Ahtnis, allerbma, atse." The next thing you know there was no living soul in the picture anymore.

* * *

"What?" Katherine growled noticing her sister's brown eyes staring at her. You would think that the two sisters would be inseparable, but no, the girls were so different. Katherine. The more outgoing one, the daredevil. Always knows the latest gossip or fashion, The one that's always ready to take the leap of faith.  
Elena on the other hand, the opposite of Katherine. Always have her nose stuck in the book. Not that much talkative. But she knew how to have fun just like her sister did.

"You know what?" Elena crossed her arms poked her hip out.

"His name is Elijah."

"He's an older guy isn't he?"

"Do you have to ask?" Katherine smirked.

"You know you can wipe off that smug look off your face, Kat. Why are you doing this? Do you like to play with peoples feelings, than rip their heart out in the end?"

"It's funny how you guys always say the other person. I have a heart too, you know. And it breaks."

"Then show me. Give me one good reason to let you out."

"I love him."

* * *

"You're not Katherine." Elijah said watching Damon slide in the booth.

"And you're not Rachel Weisz, but hey, we can't be picky, right?"

"Lets quit the chit chat."

"What do you want with Katherine?"

"Damon, lets be smart about this. We both know there are more ways to get what I want. So I'm going to ask you one more time, where's Katherine?"

"Why do you even care? In a couple more days Katherine's going to dump you like a hot potato. Take it from a guy who's already been down that road. She's damaged goods."

"You're wrong." Elijah growled.

"Calm down, look, i'll let you on a little secret. Katherine's been using you this whole time buddy." Elijah swallowed a huge lump in his throat.  
Reaching across the table, Elijah grabbed Damon's shirt, and pulled him really close.

"I don't know about you man, but to anybody else this is really gay." Damon said trying to wiggle free from his grip.

"Are you telling the truth? "

"Yes." Damon grunted. Letting go of his shirt, Damon watched as Elijah stormed out the Grill.

"Thank God for vervain." Damon whispered, straightening his jacket. Maneuvering his way through the crowd, out of all people, Elijah bumped into Katherine.

"Elijah. Oh thank God. I ha-"

"Am I just a pawn in one of your games?"

Katherine scrunched up her face.

"What are you talking 'bout? What did Damon tell you?"

"It doesn't matter." Elijah said pushing her out of his way.

"No, actually it does. Don't, don't you dare walk away from me, Elijah. I'm talking to you!" Katherine screamed.  
Elijah stood for a second. Two scenarios played in his mind. But which one was the right one?

"What we're doing Katherine, is wrong. And it was a mistake. I'm sorry for leading you on. Love is a vampire's weakness. And you are my weakness. I hope you found out what you were looking for, even if it meant hurting someone who cared deeply for you." Cared. Cared. Cared. Was the only word that was swirling around in Katherine's head right now. Something in her stomach started to stir, something she hadn't felt since her parents died.

* * *

"Who would ever think I would miss this wobble stool, that I always complain about, or the ancient music the Grill plays every single day." Caroline giggled sipping her drink. After pinching herself 20 times, to make sure she wasn't dreaming that they were finally out of the painting, then watching Klaus break it, Caroline agreed to go to the Grill and celebrate.

"Well love, when you actually stand and look around, you'll notice that it's the little things that makes everybody happy."

"Says the guy that's been all over the world."

"Have you been anywhere?"

"Nope. Been stuck here my whole life. But when I get order, I wanna travel the world." Caroline sighed.

"You know I could take you. Rome, Paris, The big apple."

"Sounds tempting. But I'm gonna do something that I should've done and walk away." Caroline teased nudging him in the shoulder.

"You're probably right. You don want to be fooled by the devil in disguise." Klaus stared at Caroline for a moment.

"What, is there something on my face?"

"No, just wondering how Tyler ended up with a girl like you." Klaus admitted.

"I guess you can say I have a thing for bad boys." Caroline said shrugging her shoulders.

"Dose that mean I have a chance?" It came out more like a joke, to anybody's ear, but deep down it wasn't a joke for Klaus. Before Caroline could reply, her phone vibrated. Beep beep.  
Reading her text message Caroline groaned.

"Family emergency?" Caroline nodded. Just as Caroline was about to walk out the door, Klaus yelled, attracting attention in the progress:

"You never answered my question." Placing her hand behind her ear, Caroline mouthed: what? But both of them knew what he was talking about.

"Why are you smiling like that, she didn't say yes." Kol said taking Caroline's spot beside Klaus.

"Yea but she didn't exactly say no, did she?"

* * *

Putting her hair in a messy bun, Paige plopped down on the couch, with an tea in her hand.

"Right on time." She mine red without looking up from her book.

"You called." The stranger smirked walking in the room.

* * *

A/n: I hoped you guys like it. I little rough, sorry. The next chapters will be kinda of fillers, it well Kinda explain about how, who, when they got daggered. So there will be a lot of flashbacks, but hopefully i get them up by this weekend. I already kinda have the next chapter started. Question: I know that original, Stefan tagged along with Klaus on the search for werewolves. But I might change it to Damon... Tell me what you think. Should I or not? Anyway, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
